


Fated Reunion

by thedeliverygod



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeliverygod/pseuds/thedeliverygod
Summary: Post-KH3 sokai drabble.





	Fated Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: POST KINGDOM HEARTS III SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED KINGDOM HEARTS III AND DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. 
> 
> Well hey guys it’s been a thousand years. Of course I needed to write some sokai to heal my soul after the hurt fest that was KH3. Not that there wasn’t a ton of good moments in KH3, but lol that ending hurt so much. And waiting for news about the next game is going to be torture. So I’m gonna try my best to get back to writing some sokai again here and there now that I’ve got more inspiration! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Why would you do that, stupid?” He could barely hear her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other one holding her head against the crook of her neck as she sobbed.

Sora buried his face in her hair. “I couldn’t live without you.”

“And you thought I could?” Her voice cracked and he held her tighter.

“…I’m sorry.” He winced and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what else to say. “I didn’t… really expect things to turn out the way they did.” His eyes flickered back up to hers, “But you saved me.”

“You big dummy.” Kairi huffed in annoyance, gripping his shirt and pulling on it, “Of course I did.”

His lips curved upwards into a smile before he pulled back and moved his hand to cup her cheek. “Kairi.”

She blinked and looked up at him curiously, “Hm?”

He tilted his head slightly and his smile widened, “I love you.”

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes began to water again, “I—I…” She reached up to wipe her eyes but quickly gave up, giving a small laugh. She moved in closer to him, repeating back, “I love you too, Sora.”

“Thank goodness.” He let out a laugh which she echoed, but shot him a quick look of disbelief. “Not that I doubted it.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she softened, “It’s just, uh… a relief to actually say it out loud. And hear it back.”

“I understand.” She nodded and continued to smile widely.

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched lightly, closing his eyes and speaking gently, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
